


Voodoo Revenge

by CllrNat



Series: Revenge Series [2]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CllrNat/pseuds/CllrNat
Summary: Serena needs to get away to grieve and discovers new and interesting things.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Serena Wendy Campbell was sat at home with her traumatic thoughts and distant memories of her darling Bernie; she’s so angry that Alex had tried to insinuate her way into her life with her downright disgusting lies and trying to steal her grief.

Skin as thick as a rhino, that one had no concept whatsoever of propriety. Coming to her hospital and thinking Cameron and Charlotte would actually want her around when they blame her for their parents marriage breakdown.

‘How bloody dare she?’

Serena screams her rage at the Universe into the air, not stopping until her throat felt raw. 

She’d sent Jason away from her earlier with a bloody good tick in his ear. 

Yes, she’d been stupid and guilty enough to talk to him about her, then because of something trite he’d said she actually send the love of her life away, over ideas of ‘swings, slippers and bins’ of all things.

‘Stupid bleeding thoughts and I actually listened to him, what the heck was wrong with me?’

Then that arse, TCG, calling me ‘Bernie’s arm candy’, where the hell had that come from. 

Bernie had only just accepted she was gay with Alex before arriving here and trying to make things work with Marcus. So what was he up to and playing at. 

Bernie had never said she knew him when Serena had spoken about him before, surely him knowing about her sexuality would be something she’d mention. 

Since nobody else had been aware of it and she’d spent decades in the RAMC why would he say something like that or even know that information. 

Who had put him up to that? Marcus Dunn no doubt, she wouldn’t put it past him.

‘Karma then that he collapsed on her ward, couldn’t have happened to a viler misogynist prick.’

She didn’t really believe that last bit at all but grief and rage do odd things to one’s thoughts, she knew that from dealing with Elinor’s death.

She’d asked Henrik about some compassionate leave and he’d readily agreed for her to take some time off to grieve for the love of her life, but she realised that she couldn’t stay around here, where everything was still so raw. 

She eventually picked up her laptop and searched the internet for her relaxing type of holiday, one that would be leaving immediately. 

There were a lot of cancellations on offer but she was damn sure she wasn’t going to suffer a long haul cattle class flight anywhere, nor would she go to that continent that had robbed her of her socially awkward sweetheart, who was braver than anyone she had ever known in her entire life.

She was certain she didn’t want to return to France, that was now a dream-like place of their passion and happiness, so she decided that America it had to be, so America it was.

She’d always fancied a cruise and there was a flight from just down the road leaving in the morning flying directly to New Orleans, once there she would board the cruise liner which would depart 2 days later for a Leeward Islands Caribbean Cruise. 

Cruising Key West, Puerto Rico, St Kitts, St Lucia for a week, then returning back to New Orleans where she would spend another 2 days sightseeing, before her return flight to the UK.

No emotional memories were associated with any of those venues and a sense of peace settling over her as she paid for the holiday.

All she needed to do now was to pack her suitcase and then relax. 

She still had this deep, niggling feeling that Bernie was somehow still alive. Why she thought it she didn’t know, but she desperately needed to be in a neutral environment to think about her intuitive thoughts.

She checked the clothes she had folded carefully into her suitcase and instantly realised that she’d packed like a damn mourning widow, which she felt she was actually and black suited her current mood. 

Hopefully it would also be a deterrent for those sleazy single types who try to trawl for a new wife aboard adult only cruises. 

She could always behave like ‘Miss Haversham’ and obtain a dark veil to hide behind, this thought caused the first chuckle to leave her throat in weeks, since that army person arrived at Holby to advise Cameron that Bernie was MIA and her life and heart almost stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena lands in America and is going to visit Bourbon Street, New Orleans

Chapter 2

The flight was a long one though not as long as if she’d flown to Asia, the food she was served had been bland but she knew she needed to eat to maintain her energy levels, so forced the tasteless sparrows portions into her body. 

The book she was mindlessly staring at was bought at the duty free shop, just another stereotypical ‘holiday read’ espionage paperback. 

There was a plus side to this flight and holiday, and that was, there were no screaming kids running around uncontrollably with their doting parents ignoring the behaviour, so her constant tension headache hadn’t grown into an all out migraine. 

As they began the approach towards the mainland, the suns rays streamed pleasantly through the microscopic portals, you know those scratched to death out of focus excuses for windows found in most planes. 

Below, the azure waters of the ocean shimmered with the reflection of the sun and clouds, the glassy streams of smooth water hiding the strong currents pulling out of view into the depths.

Dark shadows seen gliding along, while viewers tried to determine whether it be friend or foe; dolphin, whale or shark. 

Cargo vessels with containers as large as tower blocks, looking like tiny specks on the horizon from this distance as they carry unknown cargo to the farthest corners of the earth.

Her sleeping tablets were currently wearing off, what a perfect calculation, a plus for being a Consultant Surgeon was being able to calculate correct dosages, so what if she wasn’t an anaesthetist, she had been a surgeon and doctor long enough to completely understand pharmacology. 

They’d have totally worn off by the time the plane lands and once she gets the water she has in her hands back into her body, she’s sure her headache will have eventually subsided.

The private bus transfer from Orleans Airport travelling along the freeway to join the Mississippi where the cruise ship awaits was a delight, thankfully there had been no stoppages at Customs. Everyone was grateful that their personal property didn’t feel pawed through and violated before the holiday had begun and she felt as if the gods would have been on her side, if she actually believed in them. 

She knew for a fact, there weren’t any gods, because if there were they would never have taken her daughter away from her while she was still so young, and then taking Bernie from her just after finally finding the love of her life, it had taken bloody long enough for them both. She shook herself a little to get rid of the thoughts milling around her head again and the bitterness rising in her chest, burning with utter resentment towards any assumed deities.

She finally relaxed as they approached the river, there was a terminal in front of them where they entered to begin boarding the ship. Their suitcases were being unloaded by porters and would then be taken to her suite within the next few hours. While the passengers were waiting they were informed they had the option to wait onboard or could visit New Orleans, they had a few hours before dinner would be served.

Looking around Serena noticed some of those leeches in the crowd, looking everyone over to determine their targets for the 10 days, she was determined not to be seen or targeted. Turning around she walked back the way she entered and requested a map of the area from the stewardess at the entrance, she also gave excellent directions to the famous Bourbon Street seen in all the famous films and written about in numerous stories.

Ensuring all her personal belongings were locked away in a safe behind the reception desk, she left the ship just carrying her phone, the map and some dollars in a small travel purse that fitted snugly in her trouser pocket. It was still light as she meandered along the sidewalk, hearing the jazz tones drifting along the street from the bandstand at the intersection.

The standard tourist shops began to appear, a fantastic smell of cigar smoke wafted out of a small shop entrance. Serena loved the scent of cigar tobacco burning and entered the premises to wile away some time, there were assorted tables dotted around the shop and she stood entranced as the women hand rolled assorted sized cigars ready to be packaged for sale and export.

The interior of the shop was kept dim and cool to ensure the cigars were kept at the correct humidity and then placed into humidors. Serena was completely mesmerised and eventually she succumbed to a small purchase for a gift. 

The next shop that caught her attention was situated along the street and it had weird and wonderful oddities in the windows and from her position outside she saw strange things hanging from the rafters. One thing that instantly caught her eye was an ugly little doll, an actual voodoo doll if the card in front of it was to be believed.

She then saw a card in the windows corner advertising readings being given inside.

Mistress Fleur  
Spiritual Communicator  
Voodoo Practitioner 

Readings given to those that need it  
Not all applying will receive it 

Serena read, then reread, thinking that’s a weird form of advertising but the more she looked at it, the more she was drawn to entering and speaking to Mistress Fleur. How strange she had the same name as her friend and colleague at Holby, Ms. Fanshaw, she knows it is not a completely unique name and understands New Orleans has French heritage but what where the chances of this type of serendipity occurring.

Bracing herself Serena takes a deep breath and seriously contemplates speaking to someone about voodoo.


	3. Mistress Fleur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena meets Mistress Fleur and receives some oddly disturbing news

Chapter 3

Serena’s decision was made, she confidently strode into the shop, quite surprised at the lighting within. She had expected some dark and dingy atmosphere rather than a modern professional style ambience. Everything was in appropriate sections and well displayed for easy access, nothing like her imagination of an Old Curiosity Shop.

Smiling to herself at her own assumptions she caught the eye of one of the assistants who smiled at the bewildered look in her eyes. Not wishing to block the doorway by gawking like the typical tourist she is, she made her way further in and proceeded to follow a circuit of the shop in a clockwise direction.

Many things are catching her eye until she’s drawn to the farthest corner of the shop. There’s an array of odds and sods that she felt looked completely out of place in a modern shop like this. Fetishes that were hanging from cut tree branches, making it look a lot like a scene from an old Hammer Horror Film. 

Tiny birds skulls, miniature bags of skeletal bones, not quite sure what animal they came from. The doctor in her making her curious of what their origins might be. Chicken feet, feathers, vials of blood and miniature dried organs; little pouches containing a heart, liver and kidney. Corn dolls and even some odd black shrivelled looking human forms, she thinks they may be voodoo dolls.

As she continued perusing about the place she felt a presence, someone was most certainly staring at her. Turning around she saw a very petite lady around 5’ in height, with a cafe latte complexion, brunette red, curly hair and dark brown, penetrating eyes; they were nowhere near as beautiful as her Bernie’s were, but interesting all the same because of the sheer intensity in them.

‘I believe you are here wanting to speak with me Madam. Would you care to come to my room for a reading?’ the woman says in her New Orleans French accent.

‘Oh I think you’re quite mistaken Ms. ….’ Serena tilts her head questioningly, raises that eyebrow she’s well known for doing and pauses to allow the other woman to elaborate and explain who she is.

‘Pardonez moi, I’m Fleur, Mistress Fleur at your service.’

‘I think you’re quite mistaken Mistress Fleur, I was actually just admiring the array of stock and saw these fetishes, quite unusual items to find for sale in a store.’

‘I’m most definitely not mistaken Madam …..’

‘Sorry, please do call me Serena.’

‘Ok, Serena,’ Fleur nods and gives a cheeky grin, ‘however, you have most certainly been sent here to find out what exactly happened to your special loved one. So, would you now like to follow me?’

Serena was suddenly dumbfounded, how on earth does she know this. 

‘What makes you think I need to know about a loved one? Nobody sent me, I have a day free before my cruise ship leaves and what tourist can resist the lure or doesn’t visit Bourbon Street when in New Orleans?’

‘Well Serena, it’s not because you’re wearing an inordinate amount of black, it’s also not because you are here all alone. It’s actually because you are radiating grief, so strongly, I felt you coming all the way down the street. I have a feeling you will appreciate what I have to tell you though.’

‘I will give you five minutes of my time for you to prove what you’re saying or else I’m gone. Am I clear Fleur?’

‘As Crystal Madam Campbell.’ Fleur smirks as she turns and heads towards her reading room, leaving a stunned Serena in her wake. 

How the …? I never gave her my surname. What’s she up to? 

She reluctantly follows Fleur through the doorway into a very sparsely furnished room, there was no clutter, no altars, no darkly odd paraphernalia as most people would expect. Everything was so thoroughly professional here, which threw Serena for a moment, she was too used to visualising voodoo as some B movie farcical portrayal.

Fleur sat on her side of the table and made herself comfortable while anticipating Serena’s arrival. Her elbows were resting on the table, while her hands were together steepled as if in prayer with both forefingers resting just under the jawbone. As the other woman hesitantly approached she saw the shock evident on her face as the room was not decorated like a crypt with a dead chicken hanging from the rafters.

Smiling warmly, she indicates for the other woman to take the comfortable chair across from her. Serena carefully lowers herself into the seat definitely not anticipating what Fleur was going to say next.

‘Serena, I have to tell you, Major Berenice Wolfe is most certainly not dead.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena learns something interesting

Chapter 4

“What did you say? Of course she is we had a memorial service for her when the Army couldn’t find her body. They sent us both of her dog tags.”

“Why do you think they couldn’t find her body? How would they have sent you both of her dog tags when one would be kept to go with the body once found? Hmmm? The answer to these questions is that there is no corpse, if there was one, I most certainly would know. No.”

“You have been deceived by someone who has lied and treated you badly. They have hidden her away from you and lied to everyone for their own personal gain.”

Serena almost collapsed with shock, intuitively she knew deep down that Mistress Fleur was actually telling her the truth. 

A furious fire was stoking to life in her belly, she felt the heat rising and as she stared across the table the small mystic smirked, she could see right inside the previously mourning woman and felt her desire for revenge building to a point where it would soon erupt past all points of control. 

Fleur knew without a shadow of a doubt that she desperately needed to help this gorgeous woman to deal with and process this shocking information before she reverted to the woman of 2 years ago and became completely bitter and way too angry to cope with life.

“I can help you know, I’d like to help but your ship leaves the dockside early tomorrow. However, if you are interested I can give you some books to read to begin to acquaint you with my religion while you travel around the islands. You should also visit the Historic Voodoo Museum on Dumaine Street which has very in depth experience within its walls.”

Serena sat still for a moment and thought deeply, while trying to put out the lava bubbling up in her blood, she couldn’t go through the terrible hell and torment like she did after Elinor died because she’d only managed with the strength of her Major and those strong arms that held her tightly. 

Who did she have left now, only herself and she often doubted if she was enough, but if Madam Fleur was correct then her Bernie was still out there somewhere, being held and prevented from returning to her. 

Leaving the House of Voodoo shop on Bourbon Street she follows the directions towards the museum and see what information she could find out, something that would show her this wasn’t all mumbo jumbo and Madam Fleur wasn’t attempting to fleece her. How did she know her name, Bernie’s name and situation, this was much more than a stage medium or TV evangelist.

With a bit more hope in her step she easily found Dumaine Street and from there the Museum jumped out at her, calling her to enter. It was a tiny two rooms with dust everywhere that made the surgeon in Serena Campbell feel unclean, however, she did find out quite a bit about Voodoo or Vodun; a religion that is practiced in a large part of Africa and the Caribbean, it has nothing really to do with voodoo dolls except to scare the gullible.

There is no single founder of the voodoo religion, though it contains elements of spirituality, shamanism and other indigenous religions. Each form of voodoo whether it be African, Louisianan or Haitian have all been influenced by Christianity, especially Catholicism. Some wear amulets called Gris-Gris like a small medicine pouch worn by shamans for protection while others have a Voodoo Queen, female leaders who oversee the religions activities in their region.

Was Fleur, Bourbon Street’s Voodoo Queen? Let's find out, shall we.

Serena finds her way back to the House of Voodoo shop, enters and walks towards Fleur’s room when she noticed an Alter of Baphomet spreading across the door lintel and then spying a tiny burning alter hidden from prying eyes in the deep recesses of the room. As she was looking around Fleur stepped silently from the shadows within and smiled as they made eye contact, holding her hand out for Serena to take she led the brunette to a seat where they began to talk and make plans about things to come.


	5. New Orleans and Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena makes a decision about Fleur that is about to change her life

Chapter 5

Hours later after some in-depth introduction to the art as Fleur called it, carrying an armload of discreetly covered books and an mp3 full to the brim of lectures, Serena left Bourbon Street behind and slowly made her way back to the cruise ship. 

She had made plans for another full day of learning ahead of her tomorrow, ensuring she had the required underpinning knowledge to be let loose to study on her own. They agreed they could also communicate via email while on the ship for submitting homework or asking any further questions she may have forgotten.

She flopped backwards down onto her bed doing an exhausted starfish, letting the books fall from her aching arm and realised she felt absolutely minging and ravenously hungry. A nice cool shower, a change of clothes then down to find her table for dinner and a well earned bottle of Shiraz.

As she enters the dining room she approaches the Maitre D speaking to him in French, asking to determine where she’s been seated and who with, he surreptitiously walks her around as if they’re looking for something specific and when he indicates she notices she’s been placed with other single passengers including the leeches. 

Serena asked if there were any single tables available as she was actually here grieving the loss of the love of her life and wasn’t in the partying mood or up for the type of conversation she’d encounter with the people at that table.

She’d ensured she dressed in black and found that by talking in French to the staff it would hopefully spread to anyone asking about her, they were free to explain that she was actually here grieving and not looking for any form of hookup. 

He gratefully smiled at her as they made their way upstairs to a quiet private table not too far from the Captain’s Table but hidden behind a pillar with an astounding view of the ocean, she also had no interest in becoming acquainted with any of the people wanting to be seated there either.

Her table was big enough for two, she could observe almost 360 degrees the way she’d positioned the seating, the lighting was subtle and she had just ordered her first bottle of Shiraz while waiting for her food. A smile slowly creeps across her lips as she savours the aroma and then the fruity tones of her wine, she caresses the glass and is drawn into reminiscing about the day and various things she’d discovered.

She barely noticed her meal being brought to her table, until the delicious aroma of her starter created scintillating nuances in her nose hairs, pulling her from her reverie and back to her exhausted state. It was the first day of her holiday and she had another busy day with Fleur tomorrow, therefore, she was going to ensure she had an early night before her early start. Then her cruise began just after noon and she could just relax and study, while having time to think about what she was going to do.

She slept deeply that evening, probably Shiraz induced, dreaming of what Fleur had told her, seeing Bernie reaching out to her from across the world, knowing where she’d eventually have to travel and hating the thought of it, understanding what she’d be required to deal with. 

She woke up at 5am with quite a bit of jet lag, happy to be making it down to breakfast before the masses, she ate heartily for the first time in a while but she’d always had a soft spot for devilled kidneys so actually requested two helpings, savouring the tangy taste.

She’d requested a packed lunch the night before and it was delivered to her table right before she gathered her things together to leave. Sunglasses firmly in place, the regulation black clothing repelled all as she carefully glided from the restaurant, scanning her pass as she left the ship and made her way leisurely back to Bourbon Street.

Serena became excited the instant she saw Fleur step from the door of the shop, knowing she was on her path of no return, today was going to be interesting in a strangely intoxicating way, she was going to be making her shamanic pouch of protectionism and the Universe would tell them whether she would become a Voodoo Queen able to challenge another for their region or if she would be a true Shaman, either way it would lead her back to her heart’s desire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena prepares herself

Chapter 6

There were many things set out around the room and as she looked at each item she felt drawn to some and repulsed by others; there was no way on this Earth she was going to carry dried carcasses around nor wear vials of blood and sacrifice animals, if she was going to do this she wasn’t changing her ways for anyone, not even her beloved Bernie who would most definitely understand and not wish her to change anyway, or so she hoped.

Fleur stood there in quiet amusement as she saw the wave of emotions pass over Serena’s face while perusing her accoutrements. She knew deep down the brunette wouldn’t choose any of the more gruesome tools of her art, she just wanted to determine exactly what she was made of, how strong she was. 

She felt the love this woman had for her soulmate radiate off her in hot waves, strong enough to burn and knock any unsuspecting idiot for six. Whoever lied to this woman and deceived her could look out because once she finished studying and training, woe betides anyone who stood in her way. This was a love so pure that she didn’t really need to learn the Art of Voodoo but if she thought it would help her then Fleur was right here supporting her.

Serena’s true magic was her brain, she was clever, astute and downright ruthless when she had to be, Fleur was determined the woman understood her strengths and weaknesses before they began her training because once she returned to the ship later today everything else was via Video calls. Fleur knew about the MBA that was earned at Harvard, most Americans are impressed by that, earning that on top of her MD and FRCS, the woman was unstoppable.

Serena was walked through the process of making her own medicine pouch, then she carefully chose the items of protection she wanted placed within, next she was given a small chest which was her gift off Fleur for keeping her bottles and other things she needed for casting spells and working with the Gods of Voodoo. She knew they needed to be strong in order to compete in Africa, she was instinctively drawn to items she felt heat from that were also pulling at her consciousness, Fleur was very impressed that Serena had been able to feel and know instinctively what she needed.

After an exhausting couple of hours Serena was ready to leave, the ship would be sailing later that afternoon and she was starving, not having noted the time, too focused on the tasks Fleur had laid before her. She still didn’t feel ready but she also knew this was just the beginning, Fleur kissed her on both cheeks then on her third eye and as she departed handed her an envelope that was thick with whatever was inside, she was told not to open it until the ship was sailing and just before she went to bed.

Full of excitement at what now lay ahead of her, it was with a much lighter heart that Serena left New Orleans and spoke to the red skies, ‘Berenice my darling, I’m coming for you.’


End file.
